Worktitle of Doom
by pieroneko
Summary: He is your lover, your brother and your worst enemy - even though you don't care about a lot of things, he keeps giving you hell. This is like, my first FF ever (also the 1st time I write in English), it's a Story completely based on two Trollsonas of mine. Might contain later References of canon Trolls. M for Language and Lemons. Yaoi (male x male). Don't like, don't read. :s


**AN: Ohai there. Thank you for even clicking this, and maybe even reading past this line. :'D  
****This is my first Fan Fiction that will exceed one Chapter and idk, 500 words. The last time I wrote something compareably long was probably in 5th grade, also English is not my native language so have mercy with my shenanigans. /cough.  
Anyway, I would really appreciate reviews - tell me how you like the story so far, what confused you, give me critics.. Oh the critics~**

* * *

Your name is Isaruk Enelin. You count about 8 sweeps, aren't quite sure about that though since wriggling days never really were of a big matter to you. You are a cerulean blood and therefore pretty lucky you were born being rather high on the Hemospectrum. You could always defend yourself against other trolls and random beasts quite easily, rarely did you have to make use of your Strife Specibus – it is rather useless anyway, being the Dollkind it is. You still don't know who the fuck came up with that but you just kinda went with it then. Your choice of language is **Rather R00d and you tend to caPitalize youR Rs and Ps**, whoever got a problem with that can go suck one, as you would say.

You don't interact with other trolls a lot and you don't really care about the Hemospectrum and its dividing Trolls into casts. Your hive being situated basically directly at the shore of the ocean, this still might be considered rather dangerous for you, being a land dweller and who can tell what the hell those Hipster sea dwellers are up to at any time. However, when you had finished the plans for your new home and the drones started to build it for you, you could have sworn it wasn't anywhere as close as this.

Maybe this is the reason you think others cannot be trusted so easily and you have therefore always been relying on yourself. It's not an easy life you have lived up to today. And it wasn't going to get easier, considering you had basically somehow magically all your quadrants filled at once at an early age. Fuck, as if it wasn't hard enough to cope with one relationship at a time. Back then you were still too young to realize what any of this meant, but then it hit you like a bus. You didn't even know this was possible – until you met him.

He is a sea dweller, funny enough. But the real joke is that you met him about ten miles from the beach. The first thing you heard from said person was him complaining about the lack of humidity. It was a bit awkward of an encounter – your first reaction being checking him out because he seemed like one hell of a hottie. You didn't even realize he was _royalty_, the fins on his head being rather small.

He is about your age today and since you had just finished building your hive when you two met for the first time, one could say you were almost still wigglers back then. But you, being shallow as the water he probably usually dwells in, had an instant crush on this hot stud muffin.

His name is Yunhei or something like that. Who even cares?

His high-and-mighty attitude started to annoy you right away when he opened his Protein chute for the first time. You can't believe all good-looking people have to be so obnoxious. His blood is somewhat purple to fuchsia you guess since he is royalty and all that. Though his level of Gayness probably gives him Rainbow blood or some soft fluffy lavender shade. Strangely he doesn't wear a lot of jewelery, even though that seems to be the thing among sea dwelling dipshits.

Even though you argue a lot with this guy, he kept you out of some major trouble with bigger guys that your loose chute often enough got you into – and when you had trouble with your Lusus he would aid you with word and affectionate gestures.

One might think that you two are simply pale for one another, if said gestures didn't usually lead to sloppy make-outs, that you must admit – you enjoy thoroughly. You still have a major red flush on that motherfucker at last, hell he even knows you do. Maybe this is exactly the reason he acts the way he does, making him not just your Moirail, Auspice and Matesprit, but also your Kismesis.

At least you think of him as all that, there isn't anyone else you actually slightly care about so you wouldn't really know. There would be a ton of examples you could name now that express your black feelings towards Yunhei, one lying literally right on your doormat just at this very moment.

You haven't really seen that guy for a while now, but that is bound to change quite soon.

...

So far, today seemed like a day like any other. Until you had opened the front door to your hive. You were just naturally about to take your first step outside as your view fell down at what was lying to your feet on the ground.

You frowned and felt your upper lip curl in sheer disgust. It was a dead Lusus. Not just one like any other, it was a sea-beast. More detailed, a sea-bird unable to fly – in even more simple terms, a Penguin. You took a step backwards and knelt in front of the seemingly already cold cadaver. Cerulean blood was dripping out of everywhere on its body, it seemed like it got hit by a huge sledgehammer. You knew exactly who's piece of work this was. And you also knew why it had to be a Lusus of this kind and not just a random meow-beast.

You were adopted and raised by Penguin Dad. He is really sassy for a father, and annoying most of the time, but like all parents he probably just wants you to be safe and sound. Him being fully able to live on land, but still being somehow bound to water, could be the reason your hive ended up so close to the ocean. He is way bigger than a regular beast of his kind, being capable to carry you around on his back and so he does with favor. So there was no way in Alternia that this bird on your doormat was your Lusus, even though it shared your blood color. Yunhei certainly isn't a troll who does stuff halfheartedly, so of course he would make sure the gesture has the biggest possible impact on you.

A low snarl escapes your lips, but that is all the reaction you show. His jokes start to become almost as annoying as his stuck-up attitude. This was his way of having fun apparently and you start to wonder if all sea dwellers get off on splattering a rainbow of blood wherever they walked. Hell, this dude even was responsible for the loss of your right eye, making you wear a black eyepatch to cover up the crater it had left since then. His idea of _poking_ some fun on you, way too literally for your taste. In the end you made up again anyway after he told you how sexy you supposedly look with that bad ass accessory in your face.

At first you thought it doesn't really go with your horns which resemble small antlers of some forest hoof beast, both horns being identically shaped and going straight up in the air. When you saw other trolls of your caste once you felt kinda odd, you can't really name an exact reason, it just was like that. You are glad your horns aren't as odd as Yunhei's. One of them looks like a ball sitting on a plate, resembling some ridiculous looking kind of hat not even an entertainer would wear. His other is small and pointy, being slightly curved to the outside. This isn't the only difference between you two, though.

He usually wears a cape, covering his entire body basically. He didn't always do this, when you first met him he almost looked like a normal, healthy-minded Troll to you. Though, after you admitted your flushed feelings and he somehow requited them, Yunhei started to ''veil'' himself. You didn't even realize this at first and you thought of it as a pity, with a body like his... Since then he also started wearing his sign in a place that would be still visible for everyone – on his face. It is a permanent branding, revealing his blood color somehow, resembling a wave that starts in a loose curl and ends in a straight line.

You casually wear your sign on your shirt. Your favorite color to wear is red, despite it being the color of peasant blood and mutants – you don't give a fuck about that anyway. Your shirt inherited this favor of yours and simply because your kinda blue blood color wouldn't look that good on it, your sign shows in Black lines. It resembles a rising phoenix, you don't know any better to describe it, also you don't think it really matters...

This not-giving-any-fucks kinda attitude is what makes you sigh in apathy as you are still staring at the dead Lusus to your feet. With a shrug you quietly look into the distance for a brief moment, before turning around and closing the door again. It is almost daytime anyway and who knows what kinda beasts sniff around out there when it's fresh penguin meat basically served on a plate at the doorstep of your hive. You'll just stay inside and wait til they come and get it, as usual, this not being the first time Yunhei pulled this kinda prank on you. By now you are far from amused, you simply hate that guy and his stupid shenanigans.

If he would at least say hi when dropping some dead thing by your place, so you could enjoy yourself with his bulge. It's rather big for someone of a built as feminine and slender as him, probably also a side-affect of his royal jelly blood. The way the pink, squirming appendage wraps itself around your wrist, greedily seeking attention before finding its way towards your own, dripping tentacle to start a heated battle for who's gonna be on top... And that cute little nook, oozing pale colored genetic material as you finger fuck him recklessly ... Your view goes straight down to your crotch as you notice Lucifer just decided to stop by and say hi – leaving a nice, wet, cerulean stain right in the front of your pants. You sigh deeply and instantly head to your bedroom.

Dammit, you just did put those on.


End file.
